Happy Birthday, Wolf!
by AirKnitter
Summary: A birthday fic for yukinothekoneko. Yuuri finds an old birthday card on Wolf's pillow. Oh my gods! Did he forget the blond's birthday? Read and find out! Oral, the usual insanity, nothing too bad. Enjoy!


**Happy Birthday, Wolf!**

**By: AirKnitter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM, or any of the characters.**

**A/N: This is a birthday fic for yukinothekoneko. Her birthday was the first, but I didn't know until today. Lol Nice, huh? Well, happy birthday to her!**

**Yuuri woke up that morning to a small card on his fiancé's pillow. It was an old birthday card from a previous year, but he couldn't read that much of the Mazoku language to know all of the details. He sat up in a flash, his mind a swirling torrent of thought: Wolfram's birthday is today. Wolfram's birthday is today, and he didn't know. He didn't know, and he didn't have a gift! 'Uh-oh….' Was that last thought in his head before he gripped by blind panic.**

**Yuuri threw on his clothes and flung open the chamber doors, and he rushed past a smiling Conrart. The tall captain ran after him as he finally made to the kitchens.**

"**Lasagna! I need a cake! I need a lemon marzipan cake before tonight! PLEASE!" he screamed at them in desperation. **

"**Of course, your majesty. We shall have it ready by dinner." they curtseyed to him, and got ready to make the cake for the king.**

"**Conrart, when is Wolf getting back from his patrols?" Yuuri asked while running towards the stables.**

**Conrart pulled his notebook out with all of the patrol schedules out of his pocket and looked for the required information. "Tonight after sunset, Your Majesty." he replied.**

"**Good!" Yuuri sighed in relief. "we'll have time to fix his party up for him. I want it to be a surprise, ok?" Conrart nodded in the affirmative as he followed his king to the town to find a gift for the fiery blond soldier.**

**Later that evening…**

**Wolfram was exhausted. He had been working far too hard for his liking. No doubt his cheating betrothed was happy that he was gone all of the time. Jerk. Wimp. GRRRRR… the more he thought of it, the madder he got. By the time they reached the paddock for the horses, he was livid. Even his closest friends knew to leave the prince alone right now. **

"**CHEATING WIMP! He bellowed to the gods, as he stormed up to the palace. After scaring the playing children and their puppy-kits, he shoved the heavy oak doors open and sought out his infuriating fiancé.**

**He saw the familiar messy black hair disappear into the dining room and with a triumphant "Ah-HA!" took off after him. When he pelted inside the room, and huge "SURPRISE!" startled him almost to tough guy bravery tears.**

"**Here, Wolf, your favorite cake! And I got you a gift!" Yuuri stuttered to the blond. **

"**Yuuri, why?" Wolf choked out.**

"**You know why. Don't be coy!" Wolfram couldn't believe it! The king was flirting with him! And not only that, he had initiated the courting, all by himself! Maybe there was hope for him yet…**

**Late that night….**

"**Oh Yuuri! Yesssss….just like that!" the moans escaping from the blond served to drive the king on as he deep throated the ivory column of silky steel. Wolf's back arched sharply when he hummed his appreciation at the sight over him. He felt the fingers in his dark locks tighten as the blond climaxed into his mouth, and he swallowed almost all of it, letting a dribble leak down his chin. **

"**Here, let me," Wolf purred, as he pulled the double black up to his face to lick the come that escaped from his lips. He moaned again as he tasted himself in Yuuri's mouth.**

"**So," he started, "what brought that on?" he stretched languidly, letting the afterglow settle into his bones.**

"**It's your birthday, Wolf. I just wanted to get you something you'd like." he looked over at the big green eyes that had widened in surprise.**

"**What do you mean, 'my birthday?' My birthday isn't until the summer!"**

"**What? What about the card you left on your pillow?" Yuuri retrieved it from his nightstand and handed it to him.**

**Wolfram giggled, which turned into laughter, and he kissed the king with the hot passion he was so known for. "You wimp! It's not my birthday. I had lost my cravat chain, and was trying to find my old one in my memory box. I guess in my hurry I had forgotten to place this back inside the box. I am looking forward to the next step in our courting ritual!"**

**With a quick peck on the cheek, Wolfram scooted down and hugged Yuuri to his chest and soon fell into a deep sleep. 'What the hell did I get myself into?' was the king's last coherent thought.**

**That summer…**

**The king carried his new Prince Consort over the threshold to their chambers, being careful not to drop him, or mash his very pregnant belly which housed his heir. **

"**Here, love. Happy birthday for real this time." he said as he handed the blond a card. Inside was written very plainly, **

_**I love you.**_

**With a tear in his eye, Wolfram kissed the king, "I love you too! Wimp…"**

**The end. This was written for the lovely yukinothekoneko. It isn't meant to impress any but her. But, if you'd like to review, that'd be awesome! **

**Happy birthday old lady! **

**BUAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
